Four lovers
by sweetpancake223
Summary: a beautiful red headed girl wow i think four boys like red heads. well this is about four boys Klaus,castiel NEW ,kol, and Damon mikaelson falls for this one girl and she thinks its crazy, but what happens when she knows their vampires well her dad was one and so was her mom would she freak would she actually love these boys and choose one of them well lets find out
1. Chapter 1

four lovers

Clear sky that is so blue with the sun so bright ,that's ok. People look at me as the nice and shy girl, great im happy. A mom and dad are dead over a stupid staked in vampire heart accident, wow my life is great. And I just I don't know… well im great. But well im not somehow, I feel like I will find love and a man who is just right who is brighter than the sun that will make my day well that's just the beginning I don't think there's a end really. But don't expect a bird coming up my door and sending my to fortune and also a fairy tale, this is the real world not Cinderella….

My name is Athena Goddess I was born on and in January 18 1994, in Florida but now I live in mystic falls ,Virginia. Im known as the girl who has the longest red hair, light green eyes, golden skin ,pink blossom lips, and im skinny. I am absolutely beautiful to all the boys and also to my friend's Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline is the blonde one with long hair & dark blue eyes, the whitest skin, & she's skinny. She sometimes can be annoying, mean, and selfish but she's still my friend. Bonnie has medium black hair with brown highlights, brown eyes, and brown and gold skin plus she's nice, selfless, mad for the right reasons that's what I like about her and she's one of my best friends, the first one.

_Athena's POV_

So today I start school, I thought to myself and its going to be fantastic . When I drove to school in my Honda 2. I found my friends talking to some other girls and Caroline was the one who turned around then turned back and notice it was me and bonnie turned around and it looks like she was saying ill be right back. They came over here so fast to hug me, Caroline was the first one to do it she use all her strength while hugging me I said, too tight Caroline breathing in and out. Caroline let go then bonnie hugged me so softly saying, I miss you so much I hope your ok, letting go.

After that I saw Caroline was going to speak but Caroline looked over my shoulder and so did bonnie and I knew they saw something they looked so surprised. So I turned around and looked over my shoulder and saw 4 gorgeous guys.


	2. Chapter 2

four lovers

_Previously _

_She saw her best friends and now she going to school she now is in 12__th__ grade and feel great and kind of sad after her parents died but she's getting over it and at school she saw these gorgeous 4 guys._

Who is that ,asked Caroline twirling her hair smiling while biting her lip. Then bonnie began to speak holding her chin with her hand on her hip, I don't know but all I know is that dang they fine! With Caroline looking at the boys ,yeah I know lets go over there, she said. With Caroline and bonnie walking away Athena felt left alone so she went away and went straight to the principle office.

Caroline POV

As we walked over there we talked to the beautiful boys, starting with hi. Hi I said twirling my hair then the boy with green eyes and red hair began to talk, hello I guess umm do you know the way to the principle office we want to see if we been accepted. With bonnie staring she woke up from it just because I hit her, yeah she said with a different voice oh yeah the office is down the hall and you go to the right then to the left and you'll see it. Ok thanks the boys all said at the same time.

Bonnie what's wrong with you it looks like someone pulled your underwear. Bonnie speak put her hand out. I think I just saw something its weird. Well whatever it is you need a manicure like seriously I said walking away rolling my eyes.

Athena POV

Look Mrs. Carson I have my files and if you think I have to do it again because my parents aren't here your wrong. Look ms. Goddess you don't have it, all you have to do is sign, Mrs. Carson said smiling. So all that fussing was for nothing wow, where do I sign. Mrs. Carson showing me the paper I signed. Then I said thank you and in return she smiled. Until I saw these four boys again just staring at me smiling. So slowly I walked passed them then came back looking at them frowning as in confused but I cant lie they are gorgeous.


End file.
